


Face paint and flower petals

by renjunnie_luvv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amusement Parks, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Shy Huang Ren Jun, Soft Huang Ren Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunnie_luvv/pseuds/renjunnie_luvv
Summary: Renjun didn't think he would be finding his soul mates while he was working. Petals falling from his hair as he looked frantically for the boys that were just at his painting booth.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	Face paint and flower petals

**Author's Note:**

> INFO*
> 
> Alternative universe where evey person has a superpower that links to their soulmate. 
> 
> If one person of a soulmate link uses their powers near each other they get one hint to find each other. If you fail or give up, you lose your bond with that person. 
> 
> You can also find your soulmate if you interact or start to get to know them. Then a hint will be given to you if the feelings toward each other is strong enough. 
> 
> The hint is always an image of their power
> 
> Once you find your soulmate or get close enough to him or her a small symbol of their power will be inked onto their skin. This will show that you have an ink bond with them. 
> 
> Ink bonds will always appear on the neck. 
> 
> Your own ink bond is black and will appear colored on your soulmates body.

Renjun sighs in annoyance as he fiddled with the clean paint brushes in the cup. This was the last thing he wanted to do on the last day of school. He could be with at home right now cuddling with his pillow right now, cuddling with the soft fabric as he watched random dramas his mom had recommended to him. 

Don't get him wrong, Renjun loved his job, he loved painting and art in general. 

Face painting was something he had thought of doing as a job to the side as soon as he was old enough. Plus he got a pretty good pay for working at the amusement park only 10 times a month. 

But sometimes he really couldn't control his temper with kids, they were just so annoying, and it didn't help that his powers made everything worse. 

You see, Renjun's power could get quite annoying. Yes it really was beautiful at times but he really couldn't stand it when he was interacting with people. 

They would coo at the small male, call him cute as they picked small petals and flowers from his hair. And most of the time they didn't even know what the petals would mean! 

It could be a flower that represented hate and they would just tease him. Asking if it was a flower that showed affection and if he was crushing on them. 

Renjun had the power of emotion, or whatever the actual term for it was, he just didn't really care. And didn't feel the need to research. 

Flowers would bloom in his hair to show an emotion he was feeling at the moment, or he could make flowers appear out of thin air when he wanted them to. 

Although flowers only bloomed from his hair when the emotion took up more than 30% of his feelings.

It might be cool, but flowers blooming to show an emotion was something he didn't like at all. Mostly when he was trying to look cool. Flowers blooming while he was trying to be angry made him look a lot smaller and cuter than he wanted to be. 

"You're such a kid!" Renjun snaps out of his thoughts as he looks at the large group of teens in front of him. 

They were quite a big group, he could tell that all 6 boys were about his age.

"But I want a design with Jeno!" Renjun looks at the boys in amusement, quickly noticing that all 6 boys had a soul bond that connected to one of the others. 

It made his heart swoon thinking about what his own soulmates were like. 

The first pair he took notice of was a tall blonde boy paired with what looked like the youngest one. The 'younger' looking boy had purple hair and talked loudest amongst the group, while the blonde dude was quiet and looked a bit awkward. 

Although he doubted their companionship for a second he couldn't help but smile as they looked at each other with the most disgusting heart filled eyes.

If he was gonna be honest they looked like they were madly in love even if they didn't show it. 

The second pair he noticed was what looked like two polar opposites. One composed and more on the pale side and the other tanner, screaming loudly at one of the other boys. 

Renjun couldn't help but stare at the the two with jealousy watching the paler boy back hug the tanned boy. They seemed to cancel each other out and fit well with each other. 

After all opposites do attract. 

The third pair was the one his eyes seemed to naturally follow. They were in their own world, hands interlaced as the stared at the design's on his booth. 

Quietly whispering to each other with wide smiles on their faces that. 

Renjun couldn't help but speak up, he wanted to hear their voices. 

"Take your time, if you don't like any up there you can pick some from our book."

The two boys nod before going back to their own world. Ignoring the chaos their friends were creating in the back. 

He couldn't help but admire their ink bonds. The one on the boy named Jeno had two tattoos, one of his own power and the other of his soulmate.

The black ink bond had a small image of the air, the colored one being a small image of water. Renjun couldn't help but snicker, now all they needed was a soulmate with earth or fire for it all to connect together. 

He wasn't expecting it though, there were barely anymore pairs that had more than two.

Renjun couldn't help but frown, he wanted to meet him soulmate quickly. See what he or she was like and fall in love with them. He really couldn't wait to meet them. 

He just had to be patient and they'll meet when destiny calls. 

"Fine, You two stay here and we'll be walking around. Text us when you're done so that we can meet up again"

One of the boys say, Renjun could instantly tell that he was one of the older ones just from the way he talked. "Yeah yeah, see ya later love birds!"

He could see the other boys grumble in annoyance and say something under the lines of. "They're acting as if they weren't making out only minutes ago," Renjun smiles in amusement as they walk up to his booth. "Can we?" Renjun silently nods as he takes a few brushes, ignoring the two chattering amongst each other as they sat down. Renjun takes out a design book and places it in front of the two. 

"If you would like I could give you two matching designs" Renjun says softly, he couldn't help but admire the two as they looked at each other. 

Renjun couldn't lie to himself, both boys looked way too good. The one named Jeno had an adorable smile that lifted his eyes into a smile, turning them into crescents. While the other one had soft features that made him look cute. The one he didn't know the name of had bright pink colored hair that reminded him of cotton candy while the other had a natural black hair.

Both hairstyles fit both boys well and he would be lying if he didn't say that they were both his type. But he didn't want to mess with anything, mostly when the two were soulmates. He could tell that they were deeply in love with each other and it would be awful to mess with that. 

"We'd love that...Renjun hyung, " The cotton haired boy says, stopping for a second to look at his name tag. 

Renjun muffles his laughter as he stares at the two. "I'm only 17 this year" Renjun mumbles, enjoying the look of embarrassment on their faces as the realize. 

"So are we" Jeno responds, face bright red from embarrassment. Renjun knew they would be the same age as him. The whole group looked pretty young actually. 

"Then no need for hyung Jeno and..." Renjun stops as he looks at the cotton haired boy expectengly. 

By now all of the needed face paints layed out in front of him as he stared at the male. Renjun was just trying to make small talk. 

"Jaemin, Na Jaemin" Renjun nods, looking back at his paints as he scoots in closer to Jeno. 

"No looking in the mirror until im done with both ok? I want it to be a surprise" Renjun mumbles, hand tilting Jeno's face so that he could paint better. 

The smaller boy takes the chance to look at Jeno properly. He was really handsome, his jaw was chiseled and his eyes turned to crescents when he smiled. 

If anything he looked like a little puppy when he smiled. He was quite cute actually. 

Renjun paints in silence, his oversized sweater making his job a lot harder than it needed to be. His tongue stuck out from his lips, eyes focused in concentration as he painted on the last strip. Renjun looks back at his work, giving a thumbs up to Jeno. 

Jeno quietly stands up, trying his best to not peak into the mirror. 

"I wanna see what it looks like" Jeno pouts, sulking as Jaemin passed him and sat in front of Renjun. 

"So what highschool do you go to? And what year?" Renjun asks, curious to know more about the two boys. For some reason Renjun felt a small tug towards them. 

"We both go to Neo Highschool, we're going into Senior year next year" Jeno answers as Renjun paints on Jaemin's face. "How about you Renjun?" Jaemin asks, opening one eyes to look at the blonde boy. 

Renjun, too focused on his painting to notice the way Jaemin was looking at him. 

The two boys couldn't help but notice how pretty Renjun looked, yellow oversized sweater covering his hands as his tongue stuck out from his mouth. 

Eyes wide like a bunny as he focused on the task in front of him. The two quickly dismissed the thoughts, they already had their soulmate. 

"I'm from SM highschool, I'll be transfering to Neo next year though" Renjun mumbles, smiling in satisfaction when he finishes the piece. 

"You should meet our friends after this, you won't have to be lonely when you transfer" Jeno says, standing up to look at his boyfriend's design. 

Jeno had an outline of a ying, except that it was filled with small puffs of wind. Jaemin's was the outline of the yang filled with waves. 

Renjun allows them to look at the mirror as he cleans up his space snickering when he sees the two still looking at their reflection. 

"Whoa...how'd you know that these were our powers?" Jaemin asks, touching the dried paint in amazement. "Your ink bonds" Renjun mumbles, blushing bright red when they stare at him. "Were you admiring them injunnie?" Jeno asks teasingly, stopping to stare at Renjun when small magnolia flowers and petals fall from his hair. Renjun covers his face in embarrassment, hoping they didn't know the meaning of the flowers. (Magnolia symbolizes shyness or embarrassment) 

"They're so pretty" Jaemin mumbles, hands reaching out to touch the pretty petals, stopping when Renjun backs away. 

"G-go and enjoy the rest of your day ok? I need to go back and paint" Renjun mumbles, backing away from the couple. The two couldn't help but frown, stopping when Renjun turns and sits back down. Giving a small smile to the two. "Go meet with your friends ok?"

The two glance each other before walking off, looking back at Renjun for a moment before waving and running off. Hand in hand as they slowly disappeared from Renjun's sight. 

Renjun couldn't help but stare at the two running away, sadness overwhelming him as dead petals fell from his hair. 

Why did he have to fall for them so easily? He just met them and he already felt connected to them, but it was no use, they already had each other. They were already together and already had their ink bonds. And even if they had more soulmates it defiantly wouldn't be him. They both had elements while he had flowers, how could those be connected together.  
_____________

"Renjun? Your shift is over" Kun pops his head out of the tent by him the booth, smiling at the younger sympathetically when Renjun smiles up at the elder tiredly. 

"Go walk around the carnival for awhile and go on some rides. You're still young and should have some fun," Renjun holds back the need to scoff as he gives his best fake smile. "Ok Kun gege" Renjun says, packing his phone, wallet and bus card in a small bag as he organized the booth. How fun could he have alone in amusement park anyways? 

Renjun walks around anyways, bag in hand as he left a trail of dead leaves behind him. What was the point, he had fallen in love with two already ink bonded males. 

Renjun wanted to laugh, what was the point of his brain falling in love with two boys he only met 30 minutes ago. It's not like Renjun believed in love at first sight. 

Renjun sighed as a pile of wet dead levels flew into his face, grimicing when a few get in his mouth. To be completely honest, fuck his powers.

Who had the bright idea to give him powers that let him fucking allow plants to grow from his hair? Who?! 

Did they know how long it took to wash his hair because of these stupid small petals getting stuck?! 

Renjun let out another sigh as he kicked another rock, stopping completely when a voice echos through his head. 

"You have used your powers near your soulmate...it has been 30 minutes and we will give you a hint to find them" 

Renjun stops, head dizzy as he looks around confused. 

"w-wait them-" Renjun talks to no one in particular, completely oblivious to the crowds of people mumbling under their breath about him. 

"We will give you an image of the two powers, think carefully and you will be happy" Renjun takes in the information, breath hitching when he sees the two images. Air and water. 

There was no way, how- Renjun looked around, eyes looking everywhere to try and spot the two boys. He knew who they were, but they could be anywhere. 

This park was big and he didn't even know if he could find them. 

But right now he didn't care, turning around and sprinting the opposite direction. 

He didn't know where he was going but he kept running, head whipping to side to side as he shoved into strangers. Not even bothering to apologize as they looked back at him in annoyance. 

He could tell that Begonia flowers were falling from his hair, (scared) what if they left already? What if he had to wait the whole summer until he transfers? 

He couldn't do that knowing he already met his soulmates and having to wait. 

One thing about Renjun was that he was not athletic. He was already growing tired and he had only been running for a few seconds. 

Maybe he would just give up. Who was he trying to fool with his stamina. 

Renjun stops for a moment, trying to catch his breath. 

"That wasn't scary at all!" Renjun's eyes widen, looking around frantically when he hears a familiar loud voice. 

Renjun thought back, digging in his mind to try and remember until he finally notices. Purple haired dude, Jaemin and Jeno's friend. 

Renjun ignored the burning of his lungs as he ran toward the boys, tears welling in his eyes when he doesn't see Jeno and Jaemin. 

"Excuse me!" Renjun half yells half mumbles, tears streaming down his face as he waited. "W-where's Jeno and Jaemin?"

Renjun asks, all types of flowers falling from his head now, he couldn't even identify all of them. He was too overwhelmed with his emotions. 

The group of friends looked confused but someone answers anyways. 

"They entered the haunted house about 10 minutes ago and we're just waiting for them, they were screaming for the first 10 minutes but now they're extremely quiet." One of the boys answers, looking at him questionably. 

Renjun doesn't even think about it before he was running into the exit, he didn't care in fact, he wanted to see them. 

It only takes a few steps in before he realizes that this was in fact a horrible idea since he was scared shitless of the dark and ghost. Renjun slowly backs away, heading back out until he was outside with Jeno and Jaemin's friends

The 4 boys look at him weirdly, he seemed frantic to see the two. Did he not know they were already bonded?

"J-Jaemin Jeno!" Renjun twitches, not being able to see anything inside as he stayed in place. There was no way he was going in there. Honestly fuck his fear of ghost and shit. Maybe he could be with Jeno and Jaemin right now, but noo he just has to be a saredy cat. 

It seemed like hours before he could see movement through the darkness. Renjun stops for a moment, backing away when he sees the two teens running towards him full speed. 

Renjun let's out a small oof, air being knocked out of him as he fell onto the ground. (Lets pretend he didn't feel anything) Renjun holds onto the two tightly as pink rose petals fell from his hair and onto their bodies (Happiness). 

He couldn't help but sob into the twos shirt as they held onto him tightly. He could hear the two laughing and smiling as they sat up, Renjun in between them, shielding their smaller soulmate in their larger arms as they cried from happiness...soulmate, Renjun was their soulmate. 

"I-I didn't think I would f-find you guys" Renjun hiccups as he hides his face away from the other boys staring at them in confusion. 

"Injunnie...our ink bonds. They're forming" Jaemin says, pulling away to see the inks slowly forming their marks. "And mine..." Renjun mumbles, touching the small flower on their necks. Smiling when a small kiss is pressed on his neck by Jeno and Jaemin. 

"So...you have another soulmate?" Someone speaks up behind them, Jaemin looks at him before nodding. 

"Come Renjun, we have to introduce you to our friends" Jeno picks the smaller up, easily doing so from his light weight. "I look like a mess" Renjun mumbles, hair covered with different kinds of flowers and petals.

"To us you still look beautiful" Jaemin mutters, watching in amusement as his friends gag and more magnolias fall from his hair. "So I'm gonna guess that this one is embarrassment" Jeno says, watching as another blush crept up his cheeks. 

"Just introduce me already you losers!" Renjun tried his best to look mad, not doing such a good job with the small pout he had on his face and more magnolias falling from his hair. 

"Your soulmate is really cute" Another boy mutters.

"S-stop! Im scary and will not hesitate to fight!" Renjun fumbles with his words as he turns around and burries his face in Jaemin's chest, ears going bright red when more laughter is heard. 

"Ok stop teasing our baby, come let's introduce you now. Since you'll be around us more often now" 

Jeno says, pulling the small boy in front of his friends. Renjun smiles awkwardly as he looks around smiling at the boys in front of him when they wave.

"This is Donghyuck, our residents sassy bitch and fullsun. He can read minds if he wants too" Jeno says, pointing at the tanned boy. "I may be a bitch but it's because of them" Donghyuck scoffs as be glares at the rest of the group. 

Renjun giggles when he sees the rest of the boys roll their eyes. They must be really close to each other. 

"This is Mark, hyucks soulmate and boyfriends who's really caring but weird. He's the dad friend" Jaemin stands besides Renjun this time, pointing at the paler dude of the duo. "And I can predict the future, but it comes randomly" Renjun nods and gives a small smile to the other male. 

"This is Jisung, our youngest and brat of the group. He can freeze time and freeze things, people," Renjun nods and waves at the awkwardly tall male. He looked tall for his age. 

"And this, last but not least is Chenle. Our loud mouth and annoyingly cute second youngest who can go back in time" Jeno says, eyeing Renjun to make sure that he was okay. 

"And now you" Jaemin mumbles, pushing their smaller soulmate a bit. 

Renjun fumbles with his words a bit but introduces himself anyways. "I-im Renjun! I can get sassy when you get to know me but I swear I'm nice! Uhm I believe in aliens and ugh im from China. I like art a lot! And im transfering to neo highschool next year and I'm a nerd for stars and constellations and spirts and stuff! I also like books and singing but- oh...im rambling...and my powers aren't as cool as yours but when I'm feeling too much of an emotion a flower falls from my head that represents my emotions...and I can make flowers bloom" Renjun mumbles, staring at his hand for awhile until a certain flower comes up, 4 alstroemeria flowers to be exact (friendship) "let's be friends?" Renjun asks, holding out the flowers with a small smile. 

Renjun didn't see it coming and he couldn't recall the events perfectly but the next thing he knew, Donghyuck was knocking him off his feet. 

"Oh my god you're so fucking cute we're gonna be the bestest of friends and- hey get off me I was talking to renjun!" Mark sighs as he drags his boyfriend off the smaller male. "Are you ok?" Jeno asks, picking Renjun up easily and watching as he nodded and gave out the flowers. "I hope that we'll get to know each other soon" Renjun mumbles as he looks back at his soulmates. 

Renjun gasps when they take ahold of hand and run off, his gasp soon turning into loud laughs as they run off with the other four boys chasing behind. White Carnations (pure love) falling from his hair as he ran with his newly found soulmates. 

_____________

Renjun smiles fondly as he looks out the bus window. Waving at the 6 boys chasing after the bus, the boys falling behind from exhaustion. Jeno and Jaemin somehow keep up as they throw hearts at him. He really couldn't help but laugh and blow them a heart, laying back in his seat and closing his eyes when he sees the two stop. 

He knew that transfering to Neo highschool would be one of the best parts of his life. 

_____________

Water, and air, something that flowers can't survive without. Something to keep the flower healthy and happy. Water and air is perfectly fine with keeping the flower healthy for absolutely nothing, because in the end. 

They get to see a beautiful flower.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently people told me that this is similar to another story. Can anyone link the story because I had no idea there was another story. I wrote this on a whim a few months ago 😭😭 I've only posted this on Wattpad so if anyone can link me the story, I need to talk to the creator and tell them I didn't copy them or anything because I had no clue.


End file.
